Our future is what matters
by Ani The Cat
Summary: Simplemente en un abrir y serrar de ojos todo el planeta Mobius quedo al mando del Doctor Eggman junto a su nuevo aliado. Los pocos sobrevivientes aran lo imposible con tal de detenerlo...
1. Chapter 1

El inicio…

Una mañana en donde todo está muy distinto... las flores ya no crecían, todo a nuestro alrededor era distinto a lo que alguna vez fue una paisaje de pastos verdes y árboles de hojas del mismo color del pasto; ahora solo es un montón de hiervas secas y árboles de igual manera...

Nuestra libertad se acabó cuando Eggman logro su cometido... Logro dominar al planeta Mobius...

Los pocos que quedamos luchamos día con día con tal de sobrevivir; cosa que nos cuesta, ya que gracias a su aliado, nos cuesta salir de cuartel para ir a buscar sobrevivientes o víveres para poder alimentar a toda la guarida...

Todos vamos perdiendo esperanzas de que algún día podamos ver la luz del sol y pensar que esto fue un sueño de mal gusto...

Muchos de los que estamos aquí en esta guarida han intentado suicidarse... aun así hemos logrado parar esas personas que lo han intentado...

En este momento camino por unos de los pasillos de la guarida sin sentido alguno, solo camino, no me importa chocar con alguien solo quiero seguir...

-¿Sigues con los mismos pensamientos que te atormentan día con día?-pregunto una murciélago blanco.

-...-la ignoré, la verdad no me importa lo que diga.

-¿Sabes? Algún día esto terminara y será como antes...-volvió a decir sin mucho ánimo.

-Déjame por unos momentos en paz ¿quieres?-dije para seguir avanzando.

-Como quieras.-respondió y salió de ahí.

Desdés que Eggman ataco cambie mi forma de pensar al igual que mi carácter, me volví mas fría, seria y un poco hipócrita.

No me importa nada, más que vencer a Eggman y su aliado y poder lograr recuperar nuestra libertad que en un tiempo tuvimos.

-Señorita Amy, se solicita su presencia en la sala de reuniones.-informo una coneja de aproximadamente 14 años de edad, la cual bestia una pantalones ajustado de las piernas y un poco más abajo de su rodilla de color azul rey, una playera de color amarillo.

-Gracias.-respondí sin ganas.

-Amy por favor, deja de pensar lo mismo, veras que todo saldrá bien.-soltó de repente, simplemente le di una sonrisa falsa la cual parecía llena de alegría.

Me aleje lentamente de donde estaba parada con la pequeña Cream he irme directo a la sala de reuniones. Caminé, has que logre llegar a la sala, al entrar pude notar que se encontraba un erizo azul eléctrico junto a un zorro de dos colas color amarillo y con toque blancos, sentado en una de las sillas en donde todos hablábamos para nuestros ataques, se encontraba un erizo negro con vetas rojas con cara seria, al lado de él se encontraba a la murciélago que en unos momentos había corrido con tal de estar sola, un equidna rojo que estaba a la par de la murciélago, entre, no me importaba que me vieran con pena o lastima…

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí hablaremos del asunto de cómo lograr salir.-comenzó a hablar el zorro de dos colas.-Como todos sabemos salir al exterior es cada vez más difícil, a lo cual no estamos arriesgando demasiado.-finalizo el zorro.

-No sería mejor que vayamos en uno en uno así no sospecharía nada Eggman.-sugirió la murciélago blanco.

-Yo iré sola.-solté de repente.

-… ¿Estás loca o qué?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sonic.-

-Rose, deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña.-dijo Shadow

Bufe, me harta que me trataran así como una niña pequeña. Sin contestar salí de la sala.

Camine por los pasillos de la guarida hasta que logre salir de ella. Al salir lo primero que vi fue pura vegetación muerta, algunos escombros de los edificios que alguna vez estaban en buenas condiciones, sangre seca de algunas personas que una vez estuvieron vivas… ropas desgastadas y algunos trozos de robot ya oxidados.

-¿Amy a dónde vas?-pregunto la pequeña coneja.

No conteste a su pregunta y salí corriendo, corría a todo lo que mis pies pudieran, no me importaba morir a sangre fría por un robot, solo quería correr y estar sola…

-Eliminar a cualquier sobreviviente.-al escuchar una voz robótica me asuste, cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo era ya demasiado tarde ya que el robot había disparado una un láser, en ese momento creí que era mi fin… Al no sentir nada, levante lentamente mi cabeza y vi a una persona encapuchada agachada delante de mí, la cual estaba creando una pared de tierra.

-Ahora.-grito, y de la nada salió otra persona encapuchada con una espada, la cual uso para corta al robot por la mitad asiendo que este explotara en mil pedazos.

-Tonta, deberías cuidarte mejor.-soltó la persona encapuchada con una voz seria. No dije nada y vi cono empezaba a caminar junto a su compañero perdiéndose en el bosque.

-¿Quiénes serán…?

_**Hola, Soy Ani The Cat, algunos de seguro saben de mí ya que he dejado uno que otro Review en fics de distintas autoras n.n**_

_**Primero que nada soy nueva en esto de escribir :/**_

_**Espero que les guste esta rara y extraña historia que se me ocurrió por un momento de locura ya que como todos sabemos son vacaciones no tengo nada más que hacer xD**_

_**Espero que un alma piadosa sea tan buena y lea este raro fic CX**_

_**En esta rara cuenta se recibirán reviews de opiniones, dudas, quejas, criticas, incluso groserías n.n**_

_**Se despide Ani The Cat Bye n.n**_


	2. Misterio

**Hola, aquí Ariana (Ani) reportándose al trabajo de escribir n.n**

**Agradezco a Sonatika por dejar un Review, realmente me animo mucho.**

**También quiero agradecerte por decirme mis faltas ortográficas n.n y las parejas si habrá pero mas adelante y lo del aliado de Eggman será un misterio por unos cuantos capítulos n.n**

**Aclaraciones: -**-(Pensamientos)**

**Sonic The Hedgehog No me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega.**

Misterio.

Me quede en shock, no podía comprender que era lo que exactamente había sucedido hace ya unos momentos, fu tan de repente que aun no me cuadraba nada.

-¡Amy reacciona!-

Salí de shock por culpa de un grito.

-¡Amy, Amy!-

-Ya te ahí no me grites Sonic.-

-Al fin reaccionas, pensé que ya te habíamos perdido.-soltó de repente.

-Sabes que es difícil desaceres de mí.-

-Aja como digas Amy, ¿en fin es lo que pasó aquí?-preguntó.

-No se de que me estas hablando.-mentí.

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada Amy, alcance a ver que una tipos se alejaban de este lugar con prisa.-

-Esta bien, te lo diré.-conteste sin ganas.-después de salir de la sala de reuniones decidí salir de la guarida, ya cuando estaba afuera…

_**Flash Back.**_

_**-¿Amy a dónde vas?-pregunto la pequeña coneja.**_

_**No conteste a su pregunta y salí corriendo, corría a todo lo que mis pies pudieran, no me importaba morir a sangre fría por un robot, solo quería correr y estar sola…**_

_**-Eliminar a cualquier sobreviviente.-al escuchar una voz robótica me asuste, cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo era ya demasiado tarde ya que el robot había disparado una un láser, en ese momento creí que era mi fin… Al no sentir nada, levante lentamente mi cabeza y vi a una persona encapuchada agachada delante de mí, la cual estaba creando una pared de tierra.**_

_**-Ahora.-grito, y de la nada salió otra persona encapuchada con una espada, la cual uso para corta al robot por la mitad asiendo que este explotara en mil pedazos.**_

_**-Tonta, deberías cuidarte mejor.-soltó la persona encapuchada con una voz seria. No dije nada y vi cono empezaba a caminar junto a su compañero perdiéndose en el bosque.**_

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

-¿Me estas diciendo que esos tipos te salvaron la vida?-pregunto.

-Así es, si tu no me quieres creer no es mi problema.-solté de repente para después empezar a caminar y regresar a la guarida.

Ya adentro de la guarida caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirme a mi habitación, ya que no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, de lo que había sucedido. Al llegar a mi habitación en la puerta se encontraba la coneja que hace unos momentos junto a dos personas mas las cuales eran una eriza lila la cual vestía una falda corta azul rey, una playera de tirantes color blanco, llevaba unos zapatos negros y el pelo suelto, su el otro sujeto era también n erizo pero este res de color azul cielo el cual llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa verde claro, unos tenis del mismo color del pantalón, los cuales hablaban muy animadamente, cuando la coneja me vio se disculpó con sus dos compañeros y salió corriendo a donde yo estaba.

-¡Amy estas bien, creí que te había pasado algo malo!-exclamo.

-Estoy bien Cream, no tienes de que preocuparte.-informe.

-Baya, hasta que por fin apareció Amy Rose, te creíamos muerta ¿sabes?-dijo burlona una murciélago blanco.

-Cállate de una maldita vez Rouge, en este momento no estoy de humor.-

-¿Y tu cuando estas de humor querida?-

Me solté del abrazo que me estaba dando Cream y me lancé a golpear a la murciélago.

De mi parte di muchos puñetazos los cuales ella esquivaba muy fácilmente, mientras la coneja intentaba pararnos lo cual no conseguía.

-Basta las dos, parecen niñas pequeñas.-oí.

-¿Ja? Una niña pequeña dices, la única niña pequeña es Amy, ya que ella no tiene autocontrol.-respondió la murciélago antes de marcharse y dejarnos solos.

-Esa tipa merece morir.-murmure. Ya cuando me tranquilicé voltee a ver a tras vi a Shadow y Cream viéndome.

-Esto es patético.-soltó Shadow para después marcharse.

-Cream hablaremos después ya que no me siento bien te parece.-

-Esta bien Amy, descansa y por favor no ocasiones mas problemas.-dijo para empezar a caminar lejos de mi habitación. Yo solo vi como se iba. Ya después entre a mi habitación y me tire en la cama.

-*hoy fue un día muy extraño.*-pensé antes de quedarme dormida.

**Espero que les guste este fic ya que me estoy esforzando mucho en hacerlo al igual me divierto al hacerlo. Bien solo quiero aclarar que toda la historia será contada por Amy ya que en el transcurso de la historia ella descubrirá mentiras, verdades y secretos,**

**Espero al menos un Reriew n.n eso me aria muy feliz n.n**

**Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, punto de vista de ustedes, ect.**

**Cuídense mucho, Bye.**

**ATTE. Ariana (Ani) bye!**


	3. Mentiras con un ataque inesperado

**Hola, hola, Ariana dando señales de existencia (?) en fin este capi es un poco más largo que los anteriores, la razón me inspire demasiado n.n**

**Espero actualizar pronto ya que en estos días se me está dificultando un poco. Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega.**

**Aclaraciones: -**-pensamientos.**

Mentiras con un ataque Inesperado.

Pasaron días en los cuales no había ocurrido nada, pero para los del refugio era lo peor, no teníamos exactamente mucha comida. Y eso nos puso en alerta. En este momento me encuentro en la sala de reuniones, logrando encontrar la manera en que podamos traer probaciones.

-Ya les dije, primero que vaya uno, después otro y así sucesivamente.-dije ya harta de lo mismo.

-No podemos arriesgar una vida Amy.-reclamo el zorro de dos colas.

-Bien, espero que entre ustedes encuentren la manera de salir y buscar provisiones, me retiro.-dije para salir de ahí. -*Pero que piensan todo mundo*-pensé, antes de ser interrumpida.

-Buenos días comandante Amy.-saludo en forma militar una eriza lila.

-Descansé sargento, buenos días.-conteste.- ¿Tenemos registro de algo?-pregunte.

-Comandante Amy, no tenemos registros, todo indica que estamos a salvo.-contesto.

-Ya veo...- De repente se oyó una gran explosión.

-¡Que fue eso!-

-¡Comandantes nos atacan!-grito una golondrina morada.

-Mierda, ¡preparen todo para atacar!-grite.

-¡Amy, no tenemos las suficientes armas para atacar!-grito el zorro de dos colas corriendo a donde yo estaba junto con los demás.

-¡Maldición!-dije para empezar a correr por los pasillos y salir al exterior. Al salir logre ver a los robots de Eggman, y una gata color lavanda, la cual reconocí en un instante.

-Blaze...-

-Amy... veo que ya no eres la llorona de antes.-dijo en modo serio y burlón.

-Porque Blaze...-

-No es asunto tuyo. ¡Mátenlos!-grito al final. Las maquinas empezaron a disparar.

Los pocos que encontraron armas, se pusieron en posición de ataque eh inmediatamente empezaron a disparar, pero el enemigo era mucho más poderoso. Shadow y Sonic atacan a Blaze, lo cual era difícil ya que ella era mucho más fuerte, ágil y astuta que antes, Tails disparaba armas y cañones logrando destruir unos cuantos robots. Rouge y knuckles destruían robots con sus ataques. Yo golpeaba y destruía robots con mi Piko Piko Hamber, mientras esquivaba los disparos de unos robots. Todos creíamos que hirvamos ganando pero de repente apareció el... Ese maldito que arruino la vida del planeta Mobius... Ese, que hiso mi vida un infierno, que destruyo la vida de miles... Ése maldito estaba ante nosotros con una sonrisa diabólica...

-Eggman...- Susurramos todos al mismo tiempo...

-Baya, baya, pero que tenemos aquí.-

-¡Maldito!-grite.

-Jajaja crees que puedes vencerme.-

-Ella no pero yo si Eggman.-contestó Sonic.

-Ohohoh tú.-rio.-Si no lo lograste en el pasado, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora sí?-desafío.

-¡Esta vez tengo la ayuda de todos mi amigos y compañeros!-desafío a Eggman por igual.

-Ohohoh todos ellos no lograran vencer a mí y a mi aliado.-

-¡Ellos no pero nosotras dos sí!-se oyó un grito no muy cerca de ahí. Todos buscamos con la mirada para encontrar a la persona, hasta que al final logre ver a los dos encapuchados, uno de ellos estaba parado mientras que el otro estaba sentado, de repente se para y se pone al lado de su compañero.

-Quienes son ustedes.-grito Eggman molesto.

-Ellos... No me lo creo...-susurre muy bajo.

-No es momento para presentaciones.-dijo uno de los encapuchados. De repente el piso empezó a moverse bruscamente para salir miles de piedras puntiagudas, todos los de la guarida corrieron adentro para estar a salvo. De mi parte me quede viendo todo.

-Amy reacciona, debemos buscar un lugar seguro.-grito Sonic.

-Espera... ¡Espera! Ellos son los que me ayudaron y ahora lo hacen de nuevo, hay que ayudar.

-Estás loca Amy!-grito Rouge para darme una cachetada. Yo por inercia lleve una mano a la zona del impacto.

-Menos ruido, mas acción.-volteamos rápido para ver una flama en la mano de Blaze.

Todos nos pusimos en posición de ataque. Sin hacer ningún movimiento Blaze salió de la nada volando.

-Esta pelea la tomare yo, váyanse y busquen un nuevo refugio.-dijo el encapuchado.

-Estás loca, Blaze es muy fuerte.-informo Shadow.

-Veremos qué tan fuerte es esa minino.-menciono en tono serio.

-¡Ahora váyanse!-amenazo. Todos corrimos al refugio para sacar a todos he irnos. Logre ver de reojo como Blaze se levantaba lentamente muy furiosa.

-¡Maldito!-grito Blaze para lanzarse al encapuchado, y golpearlo.

Nosotros salimos de ahí viendo como ellos peleaban con Eggman y su ejército... Mientras sacábamos a los refugiados, logre ver una persona sentada en la sima de los restos de un edificio destruido la cual solo veía la pelea que hace unos memento dejamos atrás; de la nada desapareció.

-Es el...-

**Espero les guste este capi tanto como a mi n.n, en los próximos serán las revelaciones de por qué Blaze está en el bando contrario y quienes son los encapuchados.**

**Ahora los Reviews!**

**Sonatika: Gracias por el consejo, realmente no sabía hasta que podía revisarlo hasta que leí tu Review realmente me has ayudado mucho c:**

**TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: Muchas gracias por el alago no me había sentido tan contenta n.n, también a ****Avelyn Star, por haberte gustado estos dos capis n.n**

**SamusTorresMcCartney: Bueno no tenía pensado hacerme cuenta aquí :P pero mi novio, unos amigos e incluso un profe de la Uni me animaron hacerme una cuenta y hacer mis propios Fics y pues aquí me tienes xD**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Mentiras con un ataque inesperado II

**Sonic en compañía no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega.**

Mentiras con un ataque inesperado II.

-¡Chicos, tenemos un problema!-grito desde lo lejos Cream.

-¡Que es lo que sucede!-devolvió el grito Sonic mientras guiaba a los pocos que se habían atrasado.

-¡Sonic son muchos personas, no podemos sacarlos tan rápido, la mayoría son enfermos!-

-¡Maldición!-protesto el erizo azul. Yo solo oía los gritos de cada uno de la gente eh incluso del Sonic Team, mientras dirigía a los refugiados. Un viento suave pasó en forma de susurro.

-"Espacio-Tiempo".-por un momento creí que solo era mi imaginación, hasta que de repente absolutamente toda la pelea de hace unos momentos se detenido, dejando sorprendidos a todos. Corriendo un nuevo viento pero esta vez un poco más brusco, el cual susurraba entre susurros.

-"Tienen poco tiempo para que esta habilidad acabe".-pesé que de nuevo era mi mete que me engañaba, pero, al ver a Rouge actuar sin pensar me di cuenta que no era así.

-¡Ya oyeron lo que dijo, así que, apresúrense antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-en modo de grito exigió a todo mundo que se apresurara. Lo que me sorprendió es que todos le hicieron caso. Seguí guiando hasta el punto de no saber a dónde guiarlos.

-"Ve a la montaña más alta de Green Hill, ahí estarán a salvo".-escuche en forma de susurro en mi oreja. Con la poca esperanza, los guíe hasta la montaña, sin embargo el tiempo de la habilidad "Espacio-Tiempo" acabo ya que de nuevo se oían de nuevo cada uno de los ataques.

-*Esto se pondrá feo, si no nos apresuramos*.-pensé. -¡Andando, que no queda mucho tiempo!-exigí.

-¡Amy apresúrate, esto se está saliendo de control!-exclamo Knuckles al momento que esquivaba una bolas de fuego. Seguí guiando hasta que al final logramos entrar en una cueva.

-¡Entren rápido!-grite. Todos corrían como si no hubiera un mañana. Salí de la cueva para ir por más refugiados pero en el camino logre ver como la batalla estaba poniendo más violenta.

-Vaya, vaya, no creí que hubiera oponentes poderosos para acabar con mis robots.-alcance oír. El encapuchado no dijo nada y siguió atacando, lo que me sorprendió fue que por muchos movimientos que hacia no se podía ver su rostro. En un movimiento logre ver que el atacaba un robot, pero en un descuido, otro robot lo ataco por detrás destruyendo su capa dejando al descubierto solo la parte de atrás un largo cabello color castaño, se alcanzaban a ver una falda roja y guantes rojos en sus manos, en su cabeza destacaba unas orejas de perro.

-Que interesante, eres mujer. Pero no importa. ¡Acábenla!-ordeno. Sin previo aviso la chica desapareció. Quede anonada. Ya cuando reaccione, salí corriendo en busca de los demás.

-¡Amy, que estas asiendo, sal de aquí y cuida de los demás!-grito Sonic que estaba peleando con unos robots al igual que Knuckles y Shadow.

-No lo are, no huiré como la cobarde de antes... Yo también voy a pelear.-susurre para lanzarme a pelear con mi Piko Piko Hamber. Empecé a destrozar nuevamente robots que llegaban a motón. Mientras destrozaba algunos robots, logre ver que Rouge se unía a la pelea. Pasando unos minutos empecé a sentir cansancio. Ya exhausta y al borde de caer rendida, repentinamente apareció un gas de color aqua.

-*Pero que mie...*-pensé antes de caer dormida.

Empecé a levantarme lentamente para encontrarme en una habitación, divise que la puerta se abría lentamente para dejar ver una capucha muy larga de color negro.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté. El encapuchado no contesto, entro a la habitación para dejar una bandeja con comida.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!-exigí.

-Soy… soy R.-contesto.

-¿R?

-Así es.-

En ese momento, un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación. "R" empezó a caminar a la salida.

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?-pregunte, él se detuvo.

-...- Al no contestar me levante con rapidez y me puse al frente de él. -Te lo rejuntare de nuevo... ¿Por qué nos ayudan?-

-Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo.-

-R, ya han despertado Shadow y Sonic.-se oyó una voz suave la cual reconocí

-Gracias, Cream, me retiro señorita Amy.-soltó "R".

-Amy... ¿Estás bien?-pregunto la coneja para acercarse

-Cream tu sabes que es lo que sucedió antes de que cayéramos dormidos.-

-Amy... Yo no sé lo que paso... Yo también caí dormida... Desperté hace un buen rato, para cuando desperté, me encontraba en una habitación como esta, sin embargo no estaba sola, en la habitación había alguien más, él me dijo que se llamaba "Es", eso es todo.-contesto.

-Ya veo-

-¡Amy!-

-...Sonic...-

-¡Amy en donde estas! ¡Contesta!-Cream fue hacia la puerta he hizo señas, en cuestión de segundos Sonic estaba a mi lado muy preocupado.

-Checare a los demás, nos vemos.-se despidió la coneja mientras serraba la puerta.

-¿No te hicieron nada esos tipos?-

-No Sonic estoy bien, dime ¿estas tu bien?-

-Claro, pero me preocupas más por ti.-sin darme cuenta mis mejillas tomaron un color rosa.

-Estoy bien...-

Un silencio invadió la habitación. De mi parte estaba roja mientras Sonic se le notaban un pequeño rubor rosa. De inmediato apareció la imagen de Blaze en mi mete atacando a uno de los encapuchados.

-Sonic... Quiero que me contestes con la verdad... ¿Por qué... Nunca dijeron que Blaze se unió a Eggman?-pregunte para cambiar de tema. Sonic con cara de sorpresa por la pregunta simplemente se quedó callado viendo a la nada de la habitación. Pasaron minutos los cual el no contesto.

-Sab...

-No lo dijimos ya que al principio era una simple misión, lo que no pensábamos era que con eso cambiaria muchas cosas. Veras la misión en un principio iba bien, pero, hubo algo que salió mal… No sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió. Aun así, tenemos una teoría… Creemos que su aliado pudo haber manipulado a Blaze; cosa que aun hacen sin embargo, no estamos seguros.-

-Y… ¿qué paso con Silver?-

-Suponemos que él está en manos de Eggman o incluso muerto…-con pesadez dijo lo último.

-¡POR QUE NO LO DIJERON! ¿¡POR QUE NO TUVISTES EL DECARO DE DECIRMELO A MI, A CREAM OH HA TODA LA BASE EHH?!-

-Yo… lo siento…

Sin que nosotros supiéramos alguien escuchaba todo…

…

..

.

**Hola ¿cómo están chicos?**

**Bueno Ari (Ani) dando señales de vida de nuevo xD, Bueno como hoy es un día especial ya que hoy es el Cumpleaños de nuestro querido Erizo Azul, ¡Sonic Feliz 23 Aniversario!**

**Por cierto el Oc que aparece no es mío, es de una amiga llamada Alejandra pero yo de cariño le dijo Alex.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron Reviews, Realmente me emociones mucho al ver que este fic tiene 9 reviews :3 también a los que pusieron este fic en favoritos :3**

**Antes de que me despida quiero saber su opinión: verán comenzare un nuevo fic, pero aún no sé cómo llamarlo y pido su ayuda para que me ayuden, la verdad no soy muy buena en los títulos es por eso que os pido ayuda, bueno la historia trata más o menos así: **

**Con el transcurso de los años todo el Sonic Team ha cambiado e incluso ha tomado distintos caminos, aun así gracias a una coneja todos se reunirán y hará que sus vidas den un giro inesperado. Amor y aventura serán los responsables de que todo termine como se debe un final feliz.**

**Ahora los Reviews :3**

**Shizu joky: Gracias a ti de darme una oportunidad y que te haya gustado el fic nwn.**

**Sonatika: Jejeje bueno Blaze será una pieza del rompecabezas y verán que sucederá más adelante con ella.**

**Sam Harrison Auditore: Te sorprenderás quien fue el que la golpeo nwn**

**Alex: ¡Ya vez no miento! Y que bien que te guste, aunque si sabes quienes son no lo digas plis.**


	5. Inconformidades

**Sonic no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sega. El único personaje que sale le pertenece a Alex-Chan.**

**Disfruten.**

Inconformidades.

Con aquella confesión de hace unos momentos, salí del cuarto dejando a Sonic solo y con ello mi amor y respeto hacia él. Camine por los pasillos sin sentido alguno hasta que se me vino a la mente algo importante

-¿En dónde se supone que estoy?-pensé en voz alta.

-Estas en la montaña de Green Hill-contestaron mi pregunta.

-¿Ah?-volteé para encontrarme a un encapuchado.

-Como lo hoyes, esta es la montaña más grande.-

-Pero yo recuerdo que solo era una cueva.-conteste.

-La hacemos parecer una cueva pero en realidad es una base.-

-Ya veo.- El pasillo quedo en silencio. Yo no quise seguir preguntando ya que me empecé a sentir incomoda por una extraña razón.

-No debes juzgar a tu amigo azulado.-confeso.-Todos cometemos errores.-aseguro.

-Espera como...

-Se te ve en la mirada la angustia que tienes.-

Bufé un poco molesta para contestar.-El solo pensó en sí mismo, no le importa nada que no sea él.-dije con rabia al final.

-Eso no me pareció para cuando en ese entonces salió a buscarte el día en que casi mueres, si no hubiera sido por R y yo.-

-…

-Se te nota a kilómetros que le amas, pero… ¿Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto? ¿Dejar al amor de tu vida? ¿Odiarlo solo por protegerte?-cuestiono al final.

-Yo…-

-Alguna vez tuve a una persona especial, lo que no contaba era que el muriera frente de mi por protegerme... yo le ame… sin embargo mi destino no era estar con el… así que no cometas los mismos errores que yo.-

-¡Amy aléjate de ese tipo!-volteemos para ver a Sonic que se acercaba.

-Es tu decisión, no juzgare lo que pienses pero eso sí... No seas tonta y toma la decisión correcta.-con eso ultimo desapareció. Sonic se acercó hasta donde estaba. Reviso el perímetro hasta no ver que realmente se había ido el encapuchado.

-Amy... Yo lo siento... Realmente quería decirte la verdad de Silver y Blaze... Aunque estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírtelo...-No dije nada al respecto, ya que lo que me importaba en ese momento todo lo que me había dicho el encapuchado.

-Sonic... Necesito estar sola un momento... Por favor, dame tiempo para meditar lo ocurrido...-me disculpe para caminar por los pasillos.

-No es su culpa.-oí, pero al momento lo ignore y seguí mi camino. Camine sin sentido alguno hasta llegar a la enfermería, encontrándome a Cream junto a Tails poniendo vendas a los heridos, ella me vio y salió corriendo hacia mí.

-Amy, que alegría verte, dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-pregunto con una sonrisa sincera.

-Cream podemos hablar a solas.-en tono seco conteste.

-Claro, ven vamos a otra habitación-contesto.-Tails, disculpa pero tengo que hacer algo.-informo mientras me conducía a una habitación alejada de ese lugar. Entramos y me invito a sentarme en una silla, ella serró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó frente a mí.

-Dime ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Cream te voy a contar algo que a lo mejor te rompa el corazón-

-Dime.-

Le conté lo sucedió hace unos momentos en la habitación, le conté lo que Sonic nos ocultó por aquel tiempo, en como lo trate y la pequeña platica del encapuchado. Al terminar ella me miro para luego suspirar.

-Amy realmente ya lo sabía...-contesto. Mi mente quedo en estado de Shock. -Un día que iba a ver a Tails, escuche como Sonic le decía todo, de que Blaze ya no era de nuestro bando por supuestamente ser manipulada, de que Silver posiblemente estaba muerto o encarcelado en la base de Eggman...-Cream me miro.-Sonic fue a buscar a Silver... Lo cual no encontraron rastro de el.-confeso.-Cuando me entere, quería ir a decírtelo pero... Sabía que te pondrías mal... Espere a que Sonic te lo dijera... Sabiendo de ante mano que reaccionarias sí... -bajo la mirada.

Me levante y salí del cuarto para empezar a caminar de nuevo. Antes de salir ella me agarro la mano deteniendo mi paso. Me solté de su agarre, murmurando "déjame sola" y me fui. Pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a salir de la base he ir al exterior. Busqué de un lado a otro la salida, sin embargo, mi búsqueda fue un fracaso.

-Rose, ¿qué estás buscando?-pregunto un Shadow que se acercaba a donde me encontraba

-Busco la salida para el exterior.-afirme.

-Tú estás cada vez más loca.-desafío.

-MIRA, EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA PELEAR CON LA "FORMA DE VIDA PERFECTA".-alce la voz ya que mi enojo era mucho mayor del que imagine.

Sin previo aviso el me agarro y me metió en una habitación dejando un poco abierta la puerta y en murmullos me decía "quédate en silencio". Mi mirada se posó en los dos encapuchados, que caminaban por los pasillos ¿sospechosamente? Shadow me hizo señas para seguirles; caminamos tras de ellos sin que se dieran cuanta. Llegamos a una habitación distinta a las demás ya que en esta se encontraba barias armas, una computadora y un radar, al lado de este había…

-Una esmeralda caos…-

…

..

.

**Hola chicos como han estado espero que bien. Como verán hoy les traigo un capítulo de Our Future is What Matters. Sé que he me he tardado mucho, pero creo que será así de ahora en adelante ya que he reprobado dos materias y tengo que pasarme las dos semanas que tenia de vacaciones en la escuela (TT-TT) reponiendo esas dos malditas materias. Para recompensar porque a lo mejor me tarde les dejare un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capi:**

**-Me iré de misión.-soltó la peli-castaña.**

**-Tu no ira a ningún lado el que se va voy a ser yo.-dijo el de la capucha.**

**-Ellos no deben saber de tu existencia… nuestro futuro es lo que importa ahora, es por eso que yo he de irme… además ya no tengo familia en este mundo si muero esta rosa de sangre desaparecerá…-dijo mientras en las manos del encapuchado se formaba una rosa roja.**

**-Tú junto con ellos, se dará a conocer si el planeta vuele a tener paz o… quedara en una oscuridad eterna.-**

**Ahora los Reviews:**

**Alex: Jejeje sabía que no le atinarías xD. Así que R te lo dejo de tarea para que lo investigues jajaja (risa malvada) bueno aquella vez te mentí ya que era una sorpresa así que eso no cuenta.**

**Ligh hodel: Muchas gracias por el título, realmente me encanto y pienso ponerle así a mi próximo fic n.n**

**Sonatika: Jejeje ya pronto sabrás quien es un encapuchado, pero el otro tendrás que esperar ya que este será la pieza clave de te fic. Tienes razón en la teoría. Pero te llevaras una gran sorpresa.**

**TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: No tienes de que preocuparte n.n. Y creo que si necesitaré OC'S (creo así se escribe) para mi siguiente trabajo así que si me lo prestas estaré eternamente agradecida :3. También por el alago n.n. Espero que te gustando los demás que vienen c:**

**Shizu joky: Suana lógico pero como ya lo dije se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando sepan lo de Blaze n.n. Silver será un misterio por lo tanto no se sabra de el hasta mmm un ratito c:**

**Bueno sin más que decir me retiro. Ani se despide pero algún día volverá ¡BYE!**

**PD: Para los que son de México ya se enteraron de la noticia. Para los que no saben Crush 40 vendrá los días 17, 18 y 19 de Octubre en la próxima TNT, Tlatelolco.**

**PD2: Perdone mis faltas ortográficas pero siempre actualizo en horas de clase y si me cachan me matan, por esa razón no checo la ortografía espero entiendan.**


	6. Charla

**Sonic no me pertenece le pertenece a Sega. Uno de los encapuchados le pertenece a Alex-Chan.**

Charla.

-Una esmeralda caos…-

…

-¿No se supone que las tiene Eggman?-le susurre a Shadow.

-Se supone. Amenos de que ellos… la hayan robado. Sin embargo es imposible, nadie ha llegado tan lejos. Si fue así alguien debió morir...-susurro.

-Eso es horrible, si eso pasó entonces…-

-Calla. Que nos descubrirán.-demando Shadow.

Los encapuchados sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, uno de ellos tecleaba en su computadora, mientras que el otro solo veía a su compañero. Nosotros lo veíamos detenidamente. Ellos empezaron a hablar.

-R, se nos acaba el tiempo, no podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo y sabes el por qué.- informo el encapuchado que estaba mirando a su compañero, en ese instante dejo caer su capucha y dijo ver su cabello color castaño largo pero esta vez era claro, con un vestido rojo, zapatos negros de tacón y unos guantes rojos que le llegaban un poco más abajo del hombro.

-Ponte tu capucha.-ordeno.

-No lo are. Es algo incómodo usarla, ¿sabes?-su sonrisa apareció.-En fin, no podemos estar aquí por mucho.-dejo en claro. Yo me acerque para oír un poco más.

-Lo sé, pero hay que resistir hasta donde podamos.-contestó.

-Tienes razón ¿qué has encontrado?-cambio de tema.

-Nada, no hay ubicación exacta de donde se encuentran las otras 3 Esmeraldas.

-¿Quieres que utilice de nuevo ilusión para ir a investigar?-sugirió la peli-castaña.

-No es necesario Esmeralda, estoy seguro que las encontraremos sin hacer que uses demasiado poder de ilusión. Si lo hacemos no podrás pelear para cuando ataquemos.-aclaro, dejo de ver su monitor y la vio.

-Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi nombre R. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.-sonrió para luego abrazarlo. El sujeto correspondió el abrazo.

-Eres lo único que me queda, por supuesto es lógico que me preocupe por ti, te quiero.-él se aferró más a ella, como si de su vida dependiera de ella.

Shadow y yo solo veíamos la escena, en mi parecer me pareció muy nostálgico y romántico. Aunque viendo la cara de Shadow parecía irritado y ¿celoso?

-Shadow…-comencé a hablar.

-No me pasa nada. Solo es una tontería.-aseguro viendo la escena.

-¡¿Estas celoso!?-susurre sorprendida.

-Cállate.-su tomo de voz era de un enojo muy potente. Así que no dije nada al respecto.

-No oíste algo.-miro el de la capucha a nuestra dirección. Shadow y yo no nos tensamos.

-No, pero lo más seguro fue uno de los que vigila por ahí y se calló, la verdad no me sorprendería.-confeso con sinceridad. Nosotros solo suspiramos de alivio.

Por un momento gobernó el silencio. No era incomodo, más bien era nostálgico y lleno de recuerdo para mi parecer.

-Me iré de misión.-repentinamente la peli-castaña informo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto algo aturdido.

-Lo que oíste.-

-Tu no ira a ningún lado el que se va voy a ser yo.-dijo el de la capucha, para soltarla.

-Ellos no deben saber de tu existencia… nuestro futuro es lo que importa ahora, es por eso que yo he de irme… Además las personas que yo quería ya no están… esta rosa de sangre desaparecerá si yo muero…-dijo mientras en las manos del encapuchado se formaba una rosa roja.-Tú junto con ellos, se dará a conocer si el planeta vuele a tener paz o… quedara en una oscuridad eterna.-finalizo para cubrirse el brazo que corría un poco de sangre. Supuse que era la que utilizo en la rosa.

-No lo permitiré, tu no iras a ningún lado, y si vas tendrás que llevarme a mí. Esmeralda lo que vayas a hacer te costara la vida y más porque ese maldito de Eggman ya debe de saber quién eres en este momento. Él debe saber ya tu punto débil, tiene algo que es nuestro… o mejor dicho que es tuyo.-recordó.

-_**Eso**_ ya no me pertenece, para cuando peleemos tendré que matarlo, si sigo viva, cueste lo que cueste tendré que matarlo con mi propia sangre… Todo volverá a ser como antes si _**eso**_ muere…-afirmo.

-Es… meralda…-

Shadow y yo nos quedamos callados pero impactados por lo dicho de esos dos. Era cierto aquello que decía el de la capucha. En la pelea final se decidirá si gana el bien o el mal. Pero sobre todo, ella tendrá que matar _**eso**_ que le pertenece.

Muchas dudas, preguntas se me venían a la mente. No era capaz de encontrar alguna respuesta. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas pero los únicos que las podían dar eran eso dos. No tenía ni idea de que podía hacer. Mire a Shadow, este solo miraba a aquellos que se mantenía en silencio absoluto. Mire así abajo y encontré una rosa color rojo sangre entre mis pies. Me agache para recogerla. Pude notar una pequeña escritura la cual no se alcanzaba a distinguir. Guarde la pequeña rosa en mi bolsillo de mi falda. Y de inmediato mi mirada se posó en aquellos dos. Sobre todo en la que se hacía llamar Esmeralda. Ella era un interés para mí, algo dentro de mí me decía que ella resolvería mis dudas y preguntas.

-Sabes, te comportas como un niño pequeño que esta aferrado a su madre.-aclaro con nostalgia.

-Eres casi como mi madre, te preocupas demasiado por mí.-R la volvió a abrazar.

-Antes de que esto iniciara, deseaba tener una familia feliz. Con dos niños y mi marido. Al final, eso se fue al caño por Eggman. Sin embargo contigo es distinto; a modo de verte como un hijo.-embozó una sonrisa.-Vamos tenemos que encontrar las 3 Esmeraldas Caos que faltan. Si no Eggman las encontrara y eso será un gran problema.-anuncio. R la soltó y de nuevo se puso en el monito y busco rastro de las Esmeraldas restantes.

-Sabes ahora me doy cuenta que el nombre de Esmeralda es como el de las Esmeraldas Caos-pensó en voz alta.

-Hay R, eres muy lento.-rió.

-En fin sigamos.-concluyo un poco molesto.

-Está bien. Por cierto no pierdas esa rosa, si la pierdes no sabrás noticias de mí.-sonrió.

-Okay.-dejo en claro el tema serrado R

-Iré a ver qué tal va todo por halla. Si tienes noticias, comunícate conmigo de inmediato.-Esmeralda agarro la capucha del suelo para luego ponérsela. Se encamino a un mueble y agarro un comunicado para después ir a la salida del cuarto.

Me quede como piedra. Sin saber cómo. Shadow estaba cargándome y corriendo lejos de ahí. Entramos al cuarto en el que había despertado. Para luego dejarme en la cama y salir corriendo de nuevo. Me levante y mire de un lado para otro y no encontré rastro de nadie. Cerré la puerta y me acosté en la cama. Quede pensando en lo ocurrido para caer completamente dormida.

Desperté de golpe ya que alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente. Me levanté y abrí. Mi sorpresa fue ver a Rouge alterada y sin alimentó.

-Amy tenemos problemas.-

No dije nada. De inmediato empezamos a correr por los pasillos para llegar a la sala de puros monitores. Logrando ver a Tails, Cream, Sonic y Knuckles. Me pareció raro que Shadow no estuviera.

-Que sucede.-dije en tono serio.

-Amy, por lo que estamos viendo, Eggman nos busca, y sospecha de esta montaña. Si esta vez ataca estamos perdidos.-menciono el zorro de dos colas.

-Eso no sucederá, esta vez ya estamos preparados para el ataque.-anuncio Rouge.

-Así se dice vampira.-apoyo Knuckles

-Como me has llamado, cabeza hueca.-reclamo.

-Lo que oíste arpía.-contraataco.

-Dejen de pelear. Esto no ayuda en nada.-reclamo Sonic. Yo solo veía pelea, que me hizo recordar aquellos tiempos.

La sala quedo en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Oímos como las puertas se abrían, volteamos y vimos a Shadow junto a los encapuchados. Era extraño ver a Shadow con ellos y más por lo de hace un momento.

-Hola, veo que Eggman sospecha.-el encapuchado fue directo al grano.

-Venimos a informa que uno de nosotros se va.-argumentó.-Ira en busca de las 3 Esmeraldas que están en algún sitio de este planeta, con uno de nosotros.-finalizo.

-Uno de ustedes ira con migo. Por lo tanto no prometo que volvamos con vida.-el tono serio de sus palabras hizo que todos nos recorriera un escalofrió espantoso. Ninguno de nosotros hablo, se movió y creo no respiro. Estaba por decir el "YO", para esto Shadow se me adelanto.

-Iré yo. Ellos tendrán que cuidar a los demás.-Shadow camino alejándose de los demás.

-Antes d que te vayas, te advierto que no habrá vuelta de página está claro.-miro a Shadow que este también respondió con la mirada.-Bien ve con Es para que te de indicaciones de lo que tienes que empacar. También despídete que a lo mejor será la última vez que veas a cada uno de ellos.-comenzó a caminar y salir de la sala.

-Perdón, él no era así.-supuse que era Es ya que no se movió en ningún momento. Solo para saludar e ir al grano.

-Bien, vamos Shadow que nos espera un largo viaje.-ella empezó a moverse. Shadow murmuro algo en voz baja y salió detrás de ella.

-Eso fue demasiado extraño. ¿No lo creen?-Knuckles soltó de repente. Todos asentimos lentamente para empezar a juntarnos y empezar un nuevo plan por si Eggman ataca.

-Bien, Eggman ya no podrá con nosotros ya que tenemos más armas y tecnología, esta vez pondremos a Eggman en su lugar.-Tails confirmo con toda seguridad de que ganaríamos.

-Ese es el espíritu zorro.-alago rouge. Aunque me pareciera algo tonto, me sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de una larga platica del plan de ataque. Llegue a la habitación en donde me desperté hace un rato, serré la puerta y me recargue en ella. Sentí algo incómodo en la parte del bolsillo de mi falda. Lleve mi mano a la zona para sacar aquello que me molestaba. Me quede sorprendida, era la rosa, sinceramente no me acordaba de ella.

-*Bien, que dirá esta cosa*.-dije dentro de mí. Empecé a leer, no sabía si esto era una mala broma o la verdad misma. Comencé a leerla una y otra vez.

-Esto no es verdad…

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo están?, espero bien :3 Como sabrán en el capi anterior. Dije que me tardaría en actualiza y así no fue. Creí que tardaría :/. Dejando eso de lado, intentare estar más atenta a este pequeño proyecto, para ya después publicar mi otro proyecto en mente :3, que a decir ya tengo una parte del primer capi en mente n.n.**

**Nya espero que les guste n.n este capi. Pero ¿qué será "eso" que tiene Eggman pero es de Es? ¿Qué dirá la pequeña rosa de sangre? Los dejo esa intriga :P. **

**Ahora los Reviews:**

**Sonatika: Gracias por los ánimos *w*. Y Perdona que el capi anterior sea muy corto. Así que este capi está dedicado para ti n.n. Este es un poco más largo n.n**

**Hatsune Kawaii: Gracias por decir que es un buen fic n.n. Sinceramente no creo que haya Shadamy, u otra pareja. No soy muy buena en esas cosas del romance u.u (no sé cómo tengo novio si no me agrada ser muy romántica o.o).**

**¡Ani se despide pero volverá con más locuras en mente!**

**¡Bye!**


	7. A solas con vos

**Sonic no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sega, unos de los encapuchados es propiedad de Alex-chan.**

**Nota: -**-(pensamientos), **(sonidos).**

A solas con vos.

Exactamente no sabía que pensar, elegir y comenzar en hacer. Esto era muy confuso; en primera porque Silver está desaparecido y Blaze es manipulada por el aliado de Eggman, en segundo por lo escrito en esa pequeña rosa color rojo sangre, para mi gusto es mentira; eso escrito no era verdad. Y tercero... Saber la verdad detrás de cada misterio que era mucho más complicado de lo que imagine.

Me encamine a la cama para tirarme y meditar muy bien las cosas.

-*Haber Amy, piensa bien las cosas. Puede ser posible que Blaze si sea manipulada por aquel individuo... Sin embargo, hay la posibilidad de que eso no sea cierto y... ¡Ah! ¡Deja de pensar tonterías Amy Rose! Aun así ¿qué paso con Silver en realidad? ¿Realmente está muerto o... Estará a salvo…? Mmm más extraño es esa Esmeralda realmente matara a... No lo creo... Pero si de eso depende que esto acabe, ella... ¡Ah!*-no conforme con mi meditación y las respuestas alternas que mi mente me preparaba, comencé a enojarme conmigo misma. Sabiendo de ante mano que no resolvería nada con ello.

*Toc, Toc*

Con ese simple ruido hizo que saliera de mis frustrados y absurdos pensamientos para también dejar mi enojo a un lado.

-Adelante.-

-Amy...-

-¿Sonic?-

-Sé que no es el momento...Para esto, antes de que digas algo, tengo que hablar contigo en este instante.-la voz de Sonic se acercaba a cada paso que daba, hasta llegar ante mí. No tuve de otra más que levantarme, quedar sentada en la cama y permitirle a Sonic que tomara asiento a lado mío.

-Te escucho.-

-Veras... No te dije nada de Silver y Blaze por temor a que reaccionaras así... Temor porque dejaras de hablarme... Por qué te fueras en busca de ellos... Perderte era mi mayor miedo. Sé que no merezco tu perdón... Que merezco ser odiado. Aun así, no pude decírtelo.-comenzó.

-Sonic, Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho... Más bien perdóname tú a mí... Soy una persona orgullosa eh impulsiva... Esos son unos de mis defectos. Sin embargo, me lo hubieras dicho. Creo que lo hubiera entendido y habría ayudado en algo ¿no crees?-no estaba segura de lo que decía, todo salía de mí, sin mi consentimiento.

-Soy un tonto, al pensar que esto estaría bajo control, tomé una decisión mala sin pensarlo dos veces.-con eso dicho bajo la mirada. Suspire. No tenía ni idea de que decir.

-Sonic no es tu culpa.-consolé.

-¡Claro que es mi culpa! ¡Si no los hubiera mandado ellos estarían aquí con vida y peleando aquí a nuestro lado!-exclamo exaltado.-Todo es mu culpa.-creí que se había afligido. No fue así.

-No merezco seguir con vida.-argumento.

-Sonic, estas delirando, cálmate. Desearte la muerte no ara que ellos estén aquí.-esa escena me estaba poniendo de malas de nuevo.

-Lo sé...-

-Entonces deja de quejarte y piensa ahora en el futuro, no en el pasado. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es vencer a Eggman y al...-calle de pronto, Sonic aun no debe saber nada de "eso".

-Y a su aliado.-termino por mí.

-Así es...-insegura de mi misma dije.

-Amy.-pronuncio.-eres realmente eres una gran persona.-lentamente se acercó a mi rostro hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mis labios, comencé a sonrojar al igual que él. No me aleje, al contrario me quede esperando aquel beso que deseaba desde mucho tiempo. Nuestras respiraciones aumentaron inmediatamente.

El posó sus labios con los míos para así lentamente unirnos en un beso. Aquel beso hizo que mi estómago sintiera una sensación extraña (cosa que no sentía desde hace años). Era el momento que espere desde años. Me deje llevar por aquel beso embriagador, olvidando absolutamente todo.

El beso duro unos cuantos minutos, por falta de aire nos separamos terminando aquel momento, el me miro y posó una mano en mi mejilla haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara más.

-Amy si salemos vivos de esta situación por favor se mi esposa...-el sonrojo se hizo notar más en ambos. Que muda y avergonzada. No me espera eso en ningún momento.

Él se paró de la cama, se encaminó a la salida, antes de salir me miro y me dio unas de esas sonrisas despreocupas que tanto anhelaba ver.

-Te quiero.-confeso para así marcharse.

-*¿Esto realmente es un sueño?*-me pregunte mentalmente. Me pellizque el brazo para comprobar si el momento sucedió, efectivamente ese beso con Sonic sucedió.

-Eres... realmente afortunada Amy...- dije para mí misma.

Me volví a acostar para así quedar en los brazos de morfeo; al no lograr mi cometido comencé a recordar un montón de cosas, entre ellas lo que había sucedido en el pasado, como Eggman logro su cometido con su aliado, nosotros peleando por que todo estuviera bajo control, la derrota de nosotros, el cómo corrimos por buscar un refugio en donde escondernos con los demás ciudadanos.

No sé en qué momento de todos los recuerdos caí en los brazos de morfeo, entregando así mis recuerdos, miedos y… mis tristezas...

…

..

.

**Hola chicos como han estado pero bien n.n**

**Como se darán cuenta este capi es algo corto, la verdad la inspiración venia cuando se le antojaba u.u. En fin espero que les guste este capi, me esforcé demasiado (en verdad me esforcé) en esta escena SonAmy (no soy muy romántica en estas cosas), aun espero sea de su agrado nwn.**

**¡Ahora vamos con los Reviews!**

**Sonatika: No es tanta intriga la que pongo (o eso es lo que creo) bueno si un poco, ya pronto se sabrá lo que dice la rosa n.n, descuida no pasara nada malo en el viaje de Shadow y "Es" y respecto a Silver y Blaze ¡ya pronto saldrán! Y SonAmy espero que sea de tu agrado en este capi nwn. ¡Saludos!**

**Tarah Zen G: Gracias, creí que solo sería recordada por lo reviews pero veo que no es así (la verdad me emociona*w*) y si me inspire en este fis por tu fic Viajera en el tiempo. ¡Saludos!**

**Samus Torres: No te preocupes, yo tampoco he tenido tiempo para mí misma te comprendo n.n. Je pero cambiaras de idea por este capi con SonAmy n.n. La verdad, no contaba es poner a "Esmeralda" como pareja de Shadow, nada más la loca idea surgió y mira conseguí un Shadow celoso xD. ¡Saludos!**

**¡Ani se despide, pero volverá con más de sus locas ideas!**

**¡Bye!**


	8. Algo fura de lo normal

Algo fuera de lo normal

Esa misma mañana me levante más temprano de lo común, así que decide dar una vuelta por aquella base que aun para mi seguía siendo desconocida. Comencé mi ronda, lo que se me hizo extraño era que no había todavía gente rondando los pasillos, no le tome tanta importancia y seguí.

Llegue a un pasillo en el cual sólo había una puerta, abrí y vi que era una sala de entrenamientos; pocos chicos estaban entrenando, otros solo viendo, prácticamente me pareció una escuela. Me marche de ese pasillo y seguí con mi ronda. Llegue a un pasillo con más puertas, en el abrí cada una, sólo eran habitaciones donde se quedaba cada zoomorfo.

No era una base fuera de lo normal, tenía lo que todos necesitábamos, baños, comedor, habitaciones, sala de monitoreo, de entrenamiento y creo de reuniones. Ya cansada de recorrer los pasillos, me dirigía a mi habitación.

-*¿Ahora qué lo pienso en dónde carajos estoy?*-pensé para mis adentros.

Comencé de nuevo a caminar, muy concentrada que iba, que no supe por dónde me metí y termine en un pasillo más oscuro que los otros.

-*¿Dónde se supone qué estoy? Okay, calma solo busca en la puerta y encontraras la salida.*-me dirigí a la puerta que tenía en frente y la abrí lentamente, no me daba buena espina esa habitación, aun así la abrí.

Estaba más oscura que el pasillo, en ella, se escuchaban susurros casi entendibles.

-Esto es mi culpa...-

-No lo es.-

-Claro que lo es. Soy la persona más imbécil... Debí protegerle... Lo único que hice fue que todo empeorara.-

-Deja de atormentarte con el pasado, lo que importa es el presente, nuestro futuro.- fue lo que alcance a oír. Unos pasos se aproximaban lentamente a donde me encontraba, el miedo me invadió y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue encenderme entre la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

La persona paso frente a mi sin notar mi presencia; lo cual me hizo sentir feliz por ese momento.

-No sabes cuál es el daño de mí pasado...-un llanto casi escuchable se oyó.-Y será mejor que no lo sepas... -los pasos que escucharon de nuevo, está vez alejándose del lugar.

-No... No eres el único...-alcance a oír.

Los pasos se aproximaban a donde me encontraba, pasando de largo sin notarme presencia de nuevo.

-*¡¿Pero qué acaba de pasar aquí!?*-mi pregunta se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Comencé a salir de mi semiescondite, cuando algo brillante comenzó a aparecer, la curiosidad fue más grande que me hacer-que al lugar de donde provenía el brillo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la Master Esmeral frente a mí brillando con intensidad.

-*Sera posible... ¿Tendremos una oportunidad de salvar planeta?*-fue lo primero que cruzo por mi cabeza.

Al salir de mi asombro abandone el lugar en donde me encontraba y busque rápidamente la salida con tal de ya no estar ahí. Pasaron 40 o 45 minutos o eso creí para encontrar una salida.

-Querida, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?-pronuncio.

-Me perdí Rouge.-mentí.

-Vaya querida, es raro de ti.-dijo en tono burlón.

-Si me crees bien, sino también, ni me afecta y me hiere.-formule.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí, vamos te llevare con Cream, tengo entendido que será cocinera y enfermera.-comenzó a caminar.

-De acuerdo.-la seguí. Caminos y encontramos a Shadow que sostenía una mochila entre sus manos.

-¿Te vas sin avisarnos?-pregunto Rouge.

-No, estoy buscando a ese encapuchado.-contesto.

-No es necesario, ya me tienes aquí.-aquella voz se acercaba hasta quedar delante de nosotros.

-Bien es hora de irnos.-

-Rouge, ¿cierto?-Rouge asintió.-Toma, es un comunicador, les estaremos informando lo que pase durante nuestro viaje. Rouge, no pierdas esto, me costó mucho conseguirlo, te lo encargo demasiado y más a R.-suplico.

-*Vaya... Sí que protege demasiado a su compañero, como un hijo... Ella sería una excelente madre.*-pensé.

-Descuida, el estará bien, lo cuidaré como un hijo.-aseguro Rouge.-Suerte en su viaje.-

-Gracias, suerte con Eggman.-

-*Yo... Creo que no existo.*-pensé de nuevo.

-Amy, piensa lo que te eh dicho, no dejes que el orgullo te controle.-con eso ultimo desaparecieron de nuestra vista, a mí me dejo pensando y a mi compañera creo que con la duda.

-¿De qué han hablado si se puede saber?-preguntó.

-Cosas de encapuchado a mujer.-fue lo único que respondí para comenzar a caminar.

…

..

.

**Hola gente como han estado yo bien fregada con la escuela y el trabajo, espero que ustedes no estén así. En fin les vengo a dejar un capi, de este fic, he de informar que en el próximo capi ya habrá más movimiento entre ambos bando.**

**Ya saben, se acepta desde su más grande comentario bueno hasta el más podrido nwn**

**Ani se despide pero volverá con más locuras en mente ¡Bye!**


End file.
